Fallen Angels
by MiyokoCAR
Summary: A girl has a crush on Riku, but he's gay... & so is Sora.xD
1. Full Summary

Hi peoples! It's your ever so loving author here! I just want to thank you in advance for trying out my story. I also want to add that I accept ALL praise and even flames if you tell me what you hate about it and how I could change it. I'm not saying I'll completely change my story every time someone's not satisfied, but I'll do my best to make it up to you!

**Summary:**

Riku Kiwasaka is the hottest guy in school, and it shows. Everyone knows of the "Sex God's" affairs, but never say anything in hopes they will be next in line. (Desperate, huh?) When the new girl, Kakurine Hitukari, a quiet girl, transfers to Meio High, she notices him instantly with help from all the stares he gets everywhere he goes. Now there are three problems:

1. Kakurine is a nerve wreck, really quiet, and apologizes for everything she does wrong.(She's also scared of tall people, which is exactly what Riku is. -.-')

2. He's her cleaning partner, so she's afraid he'll rape her; or worse. (Scary!)

3. Riku is gay! (Hit ya' like a ton of rocks, huh?)


	2. Chapter 01: My Life Sucks

**Chapter 1: My Life Sucks**

**Kakurine's POV**

My life is horrible; my love-life to be exact. No seriously, it is. I'm fifteen years old and I've never been on a date or even been kissed!

I mean, I'm not ugly or anything. I have long black hair that reaches around the center of my thighs, & my eyes are red; the darkness and brightness depends on my mood. Some people say that's a pretty color for eyes, but I still hate them. I mean, who do you know that has red eyes? Exactly.

I have been asked out by a few guys before, but I was afraid of them. I mean, they weren't thugs from any gangs or anything, they were all taller than me. I'm so afraid of tall people! In fact, if I hadn't known my best friend, Shiwa Uziruma, since we were little, I'd think she were some kind of death god or something. It's not just Shiwa who's taller than me, _everyone _is.

It's because of a disorder I had. When I was five, my dad became a drunk when he was fired from work. My mom always tried to stop him and everytime after receiving a few (and by a few, I mean a LOT) punches and insults, he usually calmed down. One night though, he totally lost it & my mom was shot trying to protect me. Dad killed himself right after he realized he'd killed mom.

For three years, I suffered from a disease that's so rare, it doesn't even have a name. It's triggered by massive stress, like the situation with my parents, & forces one's body's growth system to shut down. It also had other effects on me, like my constant case of nerves, which makes me puke a lot, & my resistance against rain which _makes _me sleep.

The specialists who treated me said I was over my disease & it was impossible for me to be effected by it again, but sometimes I'm not so sure. If I'm over my disease, why do the effects still linger? Why am I still impossibly short?

Let's say that they're wrong. Maybe I still have that disease that will make me a basket case & hopelessly short forever. Then that would mean that me moving to Tokyo _alone_ would only make things worse! I tried to convince my aunt & told her that, but she wouldn't listen. So here I am, sitting on the last trolley in this train, all by myself, on my way to Tokyo. Great.


	3. Chapter 02: Damn Hangover!

**Chapter 2: Damn Hang-over!**

**Riku's POV**

_'Damn it!' _was my first thought when I woke up. The hang-over hit me with the force of a sledge hammer as I sat up and looked around my room. Nothing in particular was out of the ordinary... Except that my damn window was open again! Seriously, you'd think that by now that dumbass would know to close the window when he snuck back out!

_'I'll have a talk with Sora after school,'_ I thought, and got out of bed. Fucked up move, idiot! As soon as I was up, the pounding came back. I needed to head to the bathroom to get some aspirin, but first I needed to put my boxers back on. How did my boxers come off, you ask? I like to fuck.

Yes, you heard me right. I've tried the snuggle, hug, then fuck thing with girls when I was a bit younger... it didn't work. That's probably the reason why I'm gay. In fact, I usually can't stand being around women.

I finally found my boxers on the other side of the room. Don't ask me why it's all the way over there. Sora and I have done some crazy shit, let's leave it at that.

After I finally got my boxers on, I headed to the bathroom and took two asprin with a cup of water. I'd just picked up the aspirin bottle when another surge of pain shot through me.

"Shit!" I grit out and braced myself on the sink.

"Ohhh, Daddy! Riku said a bad word!" Kairi, my seven year old sister, yelled toward the kitchen.

"Riku! " my father said coming into the bathroom. "Don't use profanity in front of your sister, you know that!"

"Yeah, Dad, sure," I murmured, and brushed passed him towards my room. Sometimes it annoys me that he tries to be like Mom was, but you have to give him credit. I know I wouldn't be caught alive or dead in one of those pink, frilly aprons.

When I got back to my room, I chose what to wear at school for the day. It doesn't really matter. I could pull off just about anything I wear. I know I sound like a cocky little shit, but seriously. Even on a bad day like this one, I'm still the hottest guy in school, possibly all of Tokyo.

On my way to school, I stopped at McDonalds and got an egg and cheese sandwich with a coke. Usually, the meal comes with an orange juice, but I can't stand the orange shit, so I get a coke instead. I ate it on the way and threw the wrapper away in the corner garbage before school. If I showed up with what I eat for breakfast, it would just become another fashion trend and that fan girl club that stalks me would probably make that some sort of their ritual diets. Once, I ate lunch in front of them & they ate that same. Damn. Thing. Every day.

If I came to school with breakfast, it would just be a repeat of before. That's the last damn thing I need.


	4. Chapter 3: Pop Quiz

**A/N:**(though I have know idea what A/N means, I'll assume it means "write what you think about your own story dumbass" and leave it at that) I know this story sux so far, and I'm sowwies! This is the first time I've written a sensual story and the second time I've posted a story on a site. ALSO! If anyone has ideas they'd like to share with me, I'm all ears! I love comments and I'll also accept flames as long as you have a good reason. You know what they say: "How can you be perfect if you don't let your enemies tell you what you fault in?" I know, it's cheesy, but true!

**Chapter 3: Pop Quiz!**

**Kakurine's POV**

"My life sucks!" I called out to myself. I seem to be talking to myself a lot lately, so yeah, I'm really starting to scare myself. At the moment, I was laying on my bed, waiting until I had to leave for school. I sat up when I got tired of doing nothing and looked at the time on my laptop.

"No!" I yelled & jumped out of bed. I was going be late on my first day! Good job, Kakurine! Good job!

I finally made it to the entrance of my new private school, Meio College Prepatory. & I. Froze. The private school my aunt enrolled me in was HUGE! Not only that, but every one was so tall! Suddenly, someone bumped into me from behind, causing me to almost fall.

"Sorry!" I said as I turned around. I braced myself as I saw a muscular chest right in front of me and had to look up to just to see the guy's face. He was freaken' tall! As I finally made eye contact, I realized he had silver hair that almost reached his shoulders; something uncommon, like my eyes. Speaking of eyes, his were blue. So blue, they seemed almost inhuman. He wore a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans, but they looked fashionable, almost sexy on him.

"Hmm... I didn't know they enrolled midgets into this school," he sneered, then pushed me aside and disappeared into the sea of people around us.

_'What a jerk!'_ I thought, holding back from flinging the nearest object at him. I HATE it when people make fun of my height! ARGH!

"Hey, new girl!" I whirled around to see a REALLY tall girl. Seriously, do people in Tokyo take steroids? I may be short for my age, but this is pathetic!

"You're pretty bold! Not everyone tries to tackle the hottest guy in school on their first day!" she said in a tone that made me step back a few centimeters. I was trying my hardest not to get nervous, but I could feel the bile coming up my throat. I had to get out of there before I puked everywhere.

"Chill, girl! I'm not gonna' hurt you!" she said defensively. "I'm here to give you your schedule! Here." She handed me a small pink slip of paper with my classes on it.

"Oh, no!" I groaned when I saw I had math first. This day was just getting worse and worse! Suddenly, the class bell rang so I made my way to my class and opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Hitukari. Please refrain from being late in the future," the teacher greeted me immediately.

"I-I'm sorry," I replied, earning a few snickers and unwanted looks from some of my new classmates.

"Lets see, you may sit over... there," the teacher said, pointing to an empty desk in the back of the class.

_'Oh, great!'_ I thought as I saw that I had to sit next to Mr. Jerk, the guy that bumped into me earlier. I hadn't noticed him at first; he was in the back... all alone. Can we say creepy? I slowly made my way to my seat.

As I sat down, I looked to the side to see Mr. Jerk. Just for a second though, because he was already looking my way. Next thing I knew, the teacher said there was a quiz. Everyone groaned except Mr. Jerk. He just took out a pencil. I did the same, hoping against all hope that the teacher would get a heart attack so we could skip the quiz. The girl in front of me handed me the quiz. When I saw the questions, my mind went blank. I sighed and started on the quiz. My fate was sealed already.

I was on problem three out of fifteen problems and my brain was about to explode, when Mr. Jerk got up with his quiz.

_'Looks like he's got a question,'_ I thought as he walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Well done, Mr. Kiwasaka," I heard the teacher say.

_'Great! He's a fricken' genius!'_ The Jerk just grunted and sat back down and took out a book. I got so stressed after that, I accidentally broke my pencil's point.

_'Noooo! That was my only pencil!'_ I said and looked around the classroom. The teacher had gone to the bathroom, so I couldn't ask her for a new pencil. There wasn't even a pencil sharpener in the class.

_'What kind of class doesn't have a pencil sharpener!'_ I thought to myself & tapped the girl in front of me.

"Hey, do you have an extra pencil?" I whispered.

"Leave me alone or I'll tell your trying to cheat!" she snapped back.

_'Meanie!'_ I thought to myself & let my head thump onto the desk. Suddenly, a pencil landed on my desk. I looked around, trying to see who threw it.

What I saw was the jerk sneering next to me. I gave him a smile, and for some reason, he immediately stopped sneering and turned away. I then picked up his pencil and continued on my quiz.

I finished the quiz a few minutes before the bell, and when the bell rang, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Miss Hitukari, I think you have something of mine," I turned around and see the Jerk a.k.a. _Mr. Kiwasaka_.

"Oh, here!" I said and tossed him his pencil. He caught it easily and brushed me aside to get to his next class. I just sighed & picked up my backpack. This guy was completely hopeless!

As I walked out to the hallway though, someone grabbed me from behind . I started to scream, but the person covered my mouth. I felt something pointy on my back and freaked. Yep, the puking was coming.

I struggled against the person, but I really couldn't help but think, _'Omigod! I'm gonna' die!'_

**END!**

**A/N:** Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Riku, you Jack-ass!' I completely understand that too, but wait till the next chapter. You'll understand! Hehe...


	5. Chapter 04: Ass Kicking Hero

**A/N: **I just KNOW some of you love the title! How do you like me now, BEE-OTCH! Hells yeah! (trips and lands on face)

P.S. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Review, or else!

**Chapter 4: Ass-kicking Hero**

**Riku's POV**

BAM! Just like that, your life can change. That's what my mom used to say all the time when she was still alive. I always believed that as too. I mean, my mom died in a flash. BAM! Just like that, she was dead. That's what I was thinking about when I ran into _her_.

I was minding my own damn business when I ran into someone. That kind of pissed me off too. I wasn't looking where I was going, but I bet they fuckin' were! I looked down, expecting a fan girl, but it wasn't a fan girl.

Well, it was a girl. Even though she was the damn shortest girl I've ever seen, the rest of her made up for it. Her bust could've been bigger, but even so, she curves in the right places. Her eyes were red, a really weird color, but they were cute that way... what the fuck was I doing? I was gay! I'm not supposed to like her! I had to do something, and quick.

"Hmm... I didn't know they enrolled midgets into this school." There! I did it! I then pushed her aside and walked into school. Damn, I'm good.

The first period bell finally rang, and I waited for class to start. Before we could start though, someone knocked on the door. Fuck! Is everything going go wrong today?

The door opened, and low and behold! Miss Shortness herself walked in! Now I'm ready to beat the hell out of someone, ANYONE!

"I-I'm sorry," I heard and looked back up. Perfect. She was from the boondocks. But still... what the fuck was I thinking? I can't afford to think of her even the slightest bit or I get myself stuck again! And then she sat next to me.

Out of all of the fuckin' desks in this classroom, the damn teacher _had_ to sit her right next to me! We're not just next to each other either! The classroom is small, so the desks are _really_ close. By now I was trying like you could never fucking believe not to pounce on her!

'It's all her damn fault!' I thought. 'If she were ugly, I wouldn't have this problem!'

I snapped my attention back as a quiz landed on my desk. Advanced math, no problem. For some reason, I had to be born smart. That's probably the only reason why I haven't dropped out yet... that and my dad would never let it go if I did. I finished my test and got up to give it to my teacher. I'm first finished. Surprise, surprise.

"Well done, Mr. Kiwasaka," Ms. Hinjou said as I handed it to her. I couldn't care less what that whore says. Ya' know, she'd be really pretty if she didn't wear so much damn make-up. It's disgusting.

I got back to my desk to see Miss Shortness on question three. Damn. I've never seen someone concentrate so hard. In fact, she "concentrated" so hard, she broke her pencil point. She then tried to get another pencil from Yuffie, who was right in front of her. Fat fuckin' chance! Yuffie isn't exactly the kindest person. Hitukari found that out as Yuffie threatened to snitch.

Hitukari dropped her head on her desk, and I couldn't help myself. I put my pencil on her desk. She looked up instantly and spotted me. Then dammit! She just _had_ to smile! I looked away immediately. Dammit, dammit dammit! What the hell was I gonna' do when every muscle in my body was telling me to pin her down right there!

Then the migraine came back. I can't tell you any other time that I've been happy to fuckin' get one. I was able to concentrate on the pain and not her until the class bell rang. I got up to leave when I remembered the damn pencil.

"Hey, Ms. Hitukari, I think you have something of mine," I said. She looked a bit surprised, but smiled and tossed it to me. I then left the class. I was going to the nurse's office about my "pains". What? At least I'm not skipping.

The tardy bell rang, and I finally was on my way when I heard a scream. Dammit! Something else to fuckin' ruin my day! I ran around the corner to see Ansem, the biggest thug in Meio Prep, messin' with a girl. Can you guess who he was messin' with? Yep, it was Miss Shortness, and right now she didn't look so healthy; just like in class...

I don't know how, or even why I did it, but my hands just ended up on Ansem's shoulders and dragged him from Hitukari. As soon as his grip loosened, Hitukari hit the ground... and I lost it. I can't remember much about it, but I do know I socked Ansem pretty good. He grunted and I kicked him in the shin.

"You bastard!" he screamed so I kicked him the groin. Ansem collapsed to the floor, moaning in pain. I was about to continue and slam my foot against his face when a classroom door to our left opened.

"What's going on!" a teacher asked in that same concerned tone they all have as he came out of the classroom. Beyond him, I could see the whole class staring at me, most of the girls wearing that sickening dreamy expression on their faces. Disgusting.

"This sick idiot grabbed Hitukari and I defended her! What did you want me to do, ignore it?" I screamed, still pissed. That made the teacher step back a bit.

"Okay, I'll deal with Mr. Ansem here. Please take Ms. Hitukari to the nurse's office... She doesn't look so well," and with that, he dragged off Ansem after closing his classroom door. I looked down to see Miss Shortness on the ground and shaking tremendously.

"You okay?" I asked and walked up to her. She didn't say anything but, stood up. I thought she was gonna' thank me or something, it seemed like something she would do. But she ran right pass me and into the girls' restroom. The door was closed, but I could hear her puking anyway. Wonderful.

**END**

**A/N:** Personally, I'm proud of this chapter. It answers a lot of questions. But also, it raised other ones, like the ever popular, "Where the hell is Sora, bitch!" Yes, I know you are really pissed I mentioned him only once so far, but bear with me! And don't worry! The SoraxRiku sex will come soon!


	6. Chapter 05: Ewwwwww!

**Chapter 5: Ewwwwww!**

**Kakurine's POV**

_'Nooooo!'_ I thought as I was hurled all over the inside of the school bathroom toilet. I was doing fine today, and I had to puke in the middle of it all!

"You haven't puked up any _vital_ organs yet, have you? I could probably sell those for a lot of money, ya' know," I heard someone say as they held my hair out my face. Kiwasaka! I looked up and what'd ya' know, he was in the girls' bathroom, staring at me with those inhuman blue eyes. I shivered at the thought of what was behind them; those beautiful eyes... Wait! What am I saying?

"Y-you shouldn't be i-in h-here," I managed out, taking ragged breaths.

"And your point is?" he asked, now kneeling and rubbing my back. This guy was nuts! If a teacher caught him in here, he'd be suspended for two weeks easily!

I tried to stand, and immediately grabbed his arm, just in case I got dizzy. He seemed to stiffen up a bit, but let me anyway as I lumbered over to the sink first I rinsed out my mouth. The vomit in my mouth didn't taste as bad as it usually does, but it was still disgusting, ya' know?

After I accomplished that, I looked in my skirt pocket and pulled out a tin of Altoids. I always carry a tin with me. I used to puke a lot more often, so I carried them all the time and often used them up within two days. I don't puke that often anymore, but it's still habit. I turned around and Kiwasaka wasn't there, but was he waiting for me when I got out the door, holding my bag for me.

"Feel better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Then let's go." he said and turned on his heel and walked the other direction.

"Go where?" I inquired, but I followed him anyways. I certainly didn't know which way I was going.

"Nurse's office," he grunted simply and picked up his pace. Great! It was hard keeping up with him already! He seemed to notice it, and slowed down a bit. Thank goodness. I REALLY didn't feel like running right now, and he seemed to understand. We were finally outside the nurse's office when I realized I had to tell him.

"Thanks," I said and he spun around almost immediately. He looked surprised in a way, but the emotion immediately disappeared as the nurse's office door opened and out walked the skyscraper girl. She was even taller than Kiwasaka!

"Hey Namine," Kiwasaka muttered as she walked closer to us. She didn't look as kind as she did earlier. In fact, she looked really angry.

"Riku Kiwasaka! I swear! In my whole career, I've never met a student who gets migraines as much as you! And it isn't "Namine", it's Dr. Namine!" So she was a doctor and not a student? I didn't understand. She just looked so young!

"It's not me this time _Dr. Namine_. It's her. She puked up her organs into the school restroom. I wanted to know if there was any way I could save some and sell them off in the black market." he said with a cocky grin.

"Ha, ha, ha, Riku," she said and opened my mouth. Was I a horse or something? "It doesn't look like she regurgitated," she said, eyeing Kiwasaka closely.

"Oh, that's because I washed my mouth out after, ma'am," I said as she let me go.

"Really?" she looked at me surprised. "With what?"

"Water and altoids," I said quietly and it was me who she was looking at suspiciously now.

"So, you must be used to vomiting," she said and opened her door then went inside her office. I didn't answer, but followed her inside. I almost cried when I saw the look on Riku's face. Pity. Urgh! I HATE it when people pity me! Did someone give Kiwasaka a list of all the things I hate? This guy had a _serious_ knack for doing the things I despise!

"Here you go!" Dr. Namine said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked to see we were at a cubicle with a bed in it. "Get some rest and leave when school finishes for the day," she said and left. I sat on the bed after she left thought about things. Nothing in particular, just whatever popped into my head.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," a voice said suddenly. Wait! Kiwasaka was still here!


	7. Chapter 06: Old Fashined Lust

**Chapter 6: Old Fashioned Lust**

**Riku's POV**

Damn it! Hitukari was right there, sitting right across the room, _on a bed_, and I couldn't do anything! It's not that it wasn't the perfect time, we were all alone in a sound-proof medical room with her on a bed. I couldn't make myself move. What the hell! It should be easy! I should be able to walk right up to her and get her to give herself to me.

It's not hard for me to make a guy mine. I can look at them at the right time and the right way, and there you go. I have a new toy. Girls aren't any different. I don't fuck them, but I occasionally take a girl out to make sure my dad doesn't know I'm gay. If he found out... whatever, I don't care.

But Hitukari was different somehow. She didn't look at me like the other girls from anywhere. When I looked in her eyes, I didn't see the lust I saw in their eyes, only her pure innocence. The thought made shivers run down my spine. In fact, even if I got the nerve to do the things playing over and over in my mind, it would be awkward. I only have sex with guys. She was the only girl I've actually been attracted to.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw her lie down and spread herself out on the bed... with her slippers on.

"You should take your slippers off," I said in my normal, smooth tone.

" Don't wanna', I'm too tired right now," she said sleepily. So, even Hitukari had a lazy side like all humans. I sighed and crossed the room. I don't know why, but it was pissing me off the she had her damn shoes on the bed! I started to slip off her slippers, when her head shot up and she looked at me warily. Damn! The way she was looking at me know made me feel like a damn criminal!

"What now?" I said icily. I didn't mean for it to sound cruel, but it did. Dammit!

"Y-you d-don't have t-to-"

"You just said you were too tired to do it yourself, so I thought I'd help you out a bit," I said, not letting her finish. Hitukari's eyes softened again, but she watched me as I slipped off her slippers. Also, I wasn't going to tell her, but I could see her underwear the whole time. Pink hearts in tiny red polka-dots. Figures.

When I was finished, Hitukari laid back down and I sat down in a chair across the room. Eventually, she fell asleep, and I contained myself for about half an hour, when I couldn't do it anymore. I got up and went to wake Hitukari up... but how the hell was I going to do that? I didn't know what the fuck I was doing! Should I shake her awake or could I just call her name until she awoke? While I was thinking, I must've started breathing loudly, because she opened her eyes, and for a moment, forgetting where she was, she started to scream. As if it were a reflex, I threw myself on top of her and covered her mouth.

"Calm down!" I hissed as I rested my head on her shoulder, "It's just me! Damn! You scream loud!" Hitukari's body grew less rigid, but she was still tense, and I couldn't figure out why. That's when I realized I was still on top of her. Hitukari's body was tightly pressed against mine. Her breasts smothered by my broad chest, her hips covered by my own. Of course, because she was so small, her toes only reached my ankles, but that was okay. If anything, I liked this better than a guy my size. I felt more... control.

_'Damn!'_ I thought as I felt myself harden, and I knew she felt it too. I raised my eyes now to look into her crimson ones, but didn't see lust or even fear. It was curiosity. Hitukari obviously didn't know what the hell was going on, and on top of that, she was just too damn cute! I couldn't even contain myself and didn't try as I moved myself even closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her.

I love kissing. It's much more up close and personal than sex, and makes it easier for me to fuck with a guy's head. But it wasn't Hitukari who was losing her mind, it was me. At first she was completely off guard and was confused when I slid my tongue into her mouth when she gasped, but soon she attentively returned it. This was obviously her first time letting someone kiss her, but I was already having fun. She wouldn't fight me for dominance; she didn't have enough courage yet, but she also wouldn't let me push her around too much.

I was finally able to pull away temporarily, and sit on the edge of the bed, and have her straddle my lap. I chuckled a bit when she shivered a bit during the confusion from losing my warmth and she blushed. I pulled her to me again, and this time, there was no resistance. Unintentionally, I'd made her mine, but this was different. She wasn't interested in sex, and right now, neither was I. We were trying to recover from our last kiss, and at the same time, we couldn't get enough of each other.

I pulled my arms from around her waist and they started roaming over her body. Sure, no problem, but when my hands found her breasts, she started squirming and twisting away from me. Finally, I gave up trying to coax her. I wasn't getting anywhere struggling against her, so I replaced my arms around her waist, and she stopped pushing away.

Hitukari _was_ different from everyone else. Most girls probably wouldn't have revolted against me and most guys _would_ have thrown themselves on me. She was truly innocent; untouched, and pure. That's what scared me. I pulled away immediately at the thought.

Hitukari looked a bit hurt, but didn't say anything as I hid my face in the junction between her neck and shoulder and held her closely. I was scared to death of her right now, but I couldn't let go of her. It's like telling a child they can't have something. It makes them want it even more. From the beginning, I understood that since she was a virgin, she'd be hard to fuck, but now, I realized I _didn't_ want to hurt her.

"A-are you okay, K-kiwasaka?" Hitukari asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her... worried? Hell! Nothing got past her! It's like she has some kind of radar!

"Yeah," I said, "I don't know your first name," Hitukari looked at me for a few seconds and then blushed as she looked down. She was still straddling me, and shaking, slid off of me, slowly enough to drive me insane with lust, while trying hide her underwear. I thought about telling her I'd already seen them, but it was amusing to watch her try to protect her dignity. Hitukari finally finished fixing herself up and turned around, pink still faintly touching her cheeks.

"M-my name i-is Kakurine, a-and I haven't done that b-before," she said, turning crimson. She must have meant our little "interaction". But why did she tell me that? It was obvious to both of us she hadn't. I guess she felt that I wasn't convinced by her strange behavior first timers have.

"Mine is Riku," I said standing up. Kakurine looked at me strangely.

"Isn't that-"

"A girl's name? Yes." I finished for her. "I have _no_ idea why my parents named me that so don't ask me,"

"I-I wasn't g-going to! I mean, it's a _really_ nice name, it's just it's strange! I mean... I sound like an idiot, don't I?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, causing her shoulders to fall, "but it's cute." Kakurine's shot up immediately.

"T-thanks," she said and blushed... then there was silence. That awkward silence that comes every now and then in those chick shows. "W-well..." she said uncomfortably, trying to start a conversation.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_ The school bell rang, breaking our silence. Talk about 'saved by the bell'.

**A/N:** I know! The end was rushed... A LOT! I sooo suck at this! Someone give me hug therapy! (Glomps Riku) Just so you know Sora fans, he's coming up in the next chapter! Don't kill me, but I'll probably make him the bitch of this story. Ya' know, a SoraxRikuxKakurine love triangle! Yeah son! I'm gonna' have some fun! Byes! Oh yeah and I want someone, no _anyone_ to comment! I'm soooo lonely! (cries with self pity) There's no pleasing you heartless readers! Get it? Heartless! AHAHAHAHAHAokaythatwasn'tfunny... I'm gonna' go now... Byes!


	8. Chapter 07: Sora's Visit

**A/N:** Oh. my. GOD! The first time I did this chapter, I accidentally hit backspace and erased the whole thing! . I am TOTALLY pissed!

**Chapter 7: Sora's Visit**

**Riku's POV**

'Damn it!' I thought as I sat on my bed. No matter what I did, I couldn't get that damn girl out of my head! Why did I lose control every time she got near me? On top of that, I 'd kissed her, _and_ enjoyed it! Something must have fucked up my brain, cause' this wasn't right!

"Rikuuu!" I heard someone squeal before they tackled me into a hug. It was none other than Sora, squeezing my breath out in a bear hug. He'd snuck into my room from his, which was next door in the apartment that he lived in. He giggled girlishly when I tried to pull free of him, but eventually failed in the end.

"Damn it, Sora! Don't do that!" I yelled at him. "You scared the fuck out of me!" I always yell at Sora. But he doesn't care. I could call him any damn thing I wanted and he'd probably love me even more. That's why he was my favorite toy.

"Rikuuu, I missed you," he pouted, hugging me tighter and burying his face into my chest.

"Well then," I purred seductively into his ear and propping him on my knee, "Has my little Sora been a good boy?" and then lightly bit his earlobe when he nodded his head yes sheepishly.

That did it. I finally stopped thinking about Kakurine and concentrated on Sora's body and what I was about to do. Oh, what I was going to do him!

LEMON! PEOPLE WHO HATE THIS STUFF SKIP IT!

Sora let out a small whimper as I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I moved my lips back to one of his ears, nipping and suckling on the earlobe. I started to unbutton his shirt, but stopped half way and fondled the skin that was now exposed. Eventually, Sora became impatient and let out a ragged moan as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off, giving me more access to his body.

"Just lie back and enjoy." I whispered smoothly, causing Sora to shudder. Eventually, my hand crept between our bodies, resting on his growing hardness. A sharp gasp was elicited from Sora as I applied a small pressure to the already sensitive area. I was torturing him, and I knew it, but I stopped abruptly when his hands crept under my shirt and wordlessly helped me slip it off before sliding his hands down my chest, stopping at my belt buckle and blushing.

"May I?" he asked before I nodded my head, leaning back on my hands as he started to unbuckle my pants. Sora has always asked my permission to do anything, but I didn't even bother as I slipped down his pants, followed by his boxers to reveal his now erect cock. He looked at me questioningly before I nodded my head and he began to pull down my boxers and without being asked, laid on his stomach back on the bed.

"Do you want this?" I whispered into Sora's ear as I brought myself to his entrance, but not entering him. I could feel Sora growing restless underneath me, but I didn't really care. I was having too much fun at that particular moment as I sensed his agitation.

"Y-yes," I heard Sora weakly reply.

"What did you say? Sora, I won't take you unless you want me to," I said. That was a lie we both knew it. There had been many times that we'd done it and not a single word was said. But I grinded my hips into his bottom for emphasis anyway, causing him to shudder. I kept up the same action until he let out a small and frustrated cry, followed by his body arching into mine.

"P-please, Riku! It h-hurts!" he cried out softly, and I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately stopped torturing him and slowly entered him, stopping half-way until he got bold enough to finish my entrance and then started thrusting in slow, steady motions, in and out, in and out.

Sora climaxed long before I did, so I took the chance to increase my speed, stretching his climax, and causing his moans to become screams of pleasure until we both collapsed onto the bed. We stayed there until I felt him squirming, and I rolled to the side, realizing I was probably heavy for him.

LEMON OVER

Sora drifted off to a small nap and I lie awake for a while. Thinking about something, but nothing in particular. Then I had to think about _her_ again. I mind started playing thoughts, dirty thoughts, about what I'd do to her if she wasn't a virgin and only let me.

_'Damn,' _I thought and nudged Sora awake. As soon as he opened his eyes, I kissed Sora and he obediently kissed me back. I needed to do something, _anything_ to forget Kakurine.

LEMON (AGAIN! LOL)

Sora let out a small squeak as I slid my hand down his body and massaged him right above his throbbing erection. It was killing him, and I knew it, savoring every small helpless cry he'd released. I finally stopped teasing him and slid down his body until I reached his cock, lick in the small amount of precum forming at the tip.

"R-riku…you're not gonna…" Sora started, but couldn't finish his question as my mouth completely engulfed him and he moaned loudly. My tongue began tracing lazy circles around the head of Sora's cock, making his breathing grow rapid and harsh. His hands found their way to the mess of silver strands of my hair and helplessly buried his fingertips into the scalp.

"Ah…Rikuuuuuu!" I heard as I began bobbing my head up and down, my tongue licking at the bottom of his erection causing Sora to writhe in the sheets underneath him. One of his hands released my hair and began pounding at the bed and I smiled as I witnessed the fits of pleasure I was delivering.

Occasionally, I would let my teeth scrape along the shaft in my mouth to create extra friction and draw louder moans from Sora, which I could hear become louder each time he cried out. When I added suction to my ministrations, I felt the body I was on top of tense up. I smirked around the throbbing organ as Sora's body arched off the bed and he screamed my name. The bitter taste of the his excitement filled my mouth, but I swallowed every last drop, with exception of the bit that crept out of my lips. I licked those droplets away as though they were sweet like sugar, causing Sora to blush.

LEMON END!

I pulled Sora into my arms as I brought myself back up and rested his head on my shoulder. In no time, Sora had already dosed off, his body unconsciously clinging to mine. I laid there for a while, not doing much, but occasionally stroking the spikes on Sora's head when I realized what I was doing.

Usually, when Sora came over, I took what I wanted and sent him away so we wouldn't be caught. But this time, it was different. Kairi was sleeping over at a friend's house and Dad wouldn't be home for a week. Sora, for once, could stay as long as he wanted.

Not that the few extra hours helped much. When I woke up, Sora had already left and put my clothes in a neat pile by my bed. Nothing was out of place... but he left the damn window open again!

**A/N: **Did Riku's hormones slap him hard or what! Those of you who didn't mind reading the lemons, please give me a rating on them using 5 as the best and 1 as the worst. Damn it! I may be a virgin, but I'm not stupid! I know what you people do every chance you get! LOL


	9. Chapter 08: Dr Namine's Warning

**A/N: **Holy FLIP! I haven't posted up a new chapter in forever! Please forgive me, loyal readers! BTW, Kakurine's name is pronounced (Kakurinay)! I've gotten rude comments about her name having the word 'urine' in it and I'm starting to get pissed off, so DROP THE SUBJECT!!

**Chapter 8: Dr. Namine's Warning**

**Kakurine's POV**

As soon as the afternoon bell rang, I bolted. I was so embarrassed, so confused, and just disgusted with myself. Why had I done that? What was going through my mind when I'd let him kiss me?! Well, actually he pinned me down and _then _kissed me, but still shouldn't have enjoyed it!

I finished beating myself in the head as I made it to my apartment and heard my phone ringing relentlessly. Immediately, I stopped dragging my feet and unlocked the door to my apartment before flinging it open and running to the phone. I wish I hadn't.

"Hello?" I asked unsurely when I didn't know the number on my caller ID. On the other side, I could hear a bunch of angry girls yelling and fighting over what seemed to me now a cell phone as they sped down the road, when finally a girl started yelling shrilly at me.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "How DARE you try to take Riku-sama from us! If you wanted to get close to him that badly, you should have joined the fan club! Don't think you'll get away with this just because you're the new girl so-" I slammed the phone down suddenly and hung it up. Within a few seconds the phone started ringing again, and I was afraid to answer it thinking it was those girls again, but answered it anyway seeing that it was a different number this time.

"H-hello?" I answered the phone shakily. On the other side, to my relief, I heard no screaming or thrashing, but tensed again when I heard the person sigh.

"Hello, Kakurine-san, are you doing well now?" Dr. Namine's voice came out, sounding tired. I could tell that she was worried, but I just couldn't figure out why she would be.

"Oh, yes Dr. Namine! I'm doing just fine!" I replied as kindly as I could.

"Oh, okay" she said unsurely. After that, there was a long pause. "Say, Kakurine,"

"Yes, Dr. Namine?"

"Riku hasn't…"

"Riku hasn't w-what?!" I asked, my voice starting to shake.

"Riku hasn't done anything inappropriate to you, has he?" she asked unsurely. When she did, my knees buckled and I hit the floor where I was standing. "Kakurine? Kakurine!" Dr. Namine started sounding frantic as she heard me fall. I had to come up with something quick.

"I-I'm fine, Dr. Namine, b-but why do you think Riku would do something like that?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Oh…" was all I heard. "Kakurine, I thought I'd just warn you that, well, Riku prefers boys,"

"W-what?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Riku was gay!

"Yes," she continued. "And he also has a… disturbing reputation,"

"What do you mean by-"

"I can't!" Dr. Namine exclaimed, cutting me off. "Look Kakurine, just be careful. I can't say anymore without getting myself fired, but it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out the rest. Bye!"

"But!" I tried to get out more, but Dr. Namine hung up immediately. After she did, I just stood there with the phone still by my ear. What was going on? I had to find out.

The next morning, I ran all the way to school and arrived really early. Immediately, I made my way to the library. Surely they were there already. I was right.

When I arrived at the library, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were sitting in a small table all the way in the corner of the vast library. As I made my way toward them I wondered to myself how a high school library could be so weird. For one thing, it was way too big. Someone could easily get lost among the rows and rows of shelves and if someone was either attacked or injured it would be too late when someone finally got to them.

At that thought, I shivered. What if these people wanted to hurt me? It would take forever before someone could help me!

Though it scared me to no end to think of what they could do to me, I grit my teeth and made my way over to their table. I was going to find out _something _about the enigma called Riku if I was going to die doing it… even though it appealed to me much more to do as little dying as possible.

When I stopped at there table, Selphie looked up and gave me a warm smile and Tidus and Wakka gave me smiles, but it didn't help that they were looking at my cleavage instead of my face. I couldn't help it my chest was so big! Becoming embarrassed, I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed.

"E-excuse me, but I was told you were friends of R-riku Kiwasaka once," I stammered embarrassed. At the mention of his name, Wakka and Selphie scowled and took off immediately. That left Tidus, who was _still_ staring at my chest as if my arms were invisible.

"U-ummm…" I started inching closer. Tidus finally looked up and smiled at me brightly.

"You wanted to hear about Riku, right?" He asked and pulled out the chair next to him. I knew that I should probably sit across the table but I sat in the chair he pulled out for me anyway. I sure was being daring today.

"T-thank you," I said uncomfortably.

"No problem," Tidus said and took a picture out from his pocket. It was old and faded and had the four faces of absolutely happy children. They were all covered in mud, but I immediately found Riku. He looked like a mini version of himself only… happy. It was obvious the Riku then and now were light-years apart from each other.

"You like him that much?" Tidus asked, breaking me out of my reverie. I noticed that Tidus had taken it upon himself to scoot his chair even closer than before, and was staring at me intently.

"N-no! I-it's just that everyone always gives him strange looks and stuff. I was just wondering how someone so happy then can be so distant now…" I said, eventually drifting off.

"Ohhh, so you're another one of his fan girls," Tidus said scowling. "Damn it, every time…"

"He has fan girls?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but their more like a cult than a club," he said annoyed. "Why? You wanna' join?"

"N-no, it's just… strange," I replied almost immediately. I looked up from the picture once again and saw a look of relief on Tidus's face.

"I-is there some-" I started talking, but stopped when I felt Tidus's lips press against mine. At first I was motionless, but when I regained my train of thought, I immediately pushed him away and almost fell over doing so. The only reason I didn't fall was because Tidus's strong arms held onto me tightly, making sure I wouldn't hit the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry," Tidus said apologetically. "I thought you wouldn't mind…"

"You thought I wouldn't mind?! What do you take me for, you jerk?!"

"I-I didn't mean it l-like that! I-I…" Tidus looked away ashamed. As much as I wanted to forgive him though, I couldn't. I grabbed Tidus's hands from around my waist and stood up. As I was leaving, Tidus grabbed my hand. When I looked behind me, he was just sitting there looking pleadingly into my eyes.

"Just let me make it up to you. How about I take you to a party this Friday? I swear I won't do that again!" he begged, holding my hand tighter. I sighed giving up. He looked like a puppy right now.

"Okay," I said. "But you have to promise you'll tell me all you know about Riku!"

"Anything," Tidus promised, smiling brightly. "Anything!"

**A/N:** Things are starting to heat up! Check out the next chapter to see what's up!


End file.
